1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of displays capable of reducing the disadvantageous weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. The displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these displays, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.